


The ○○th Run

by zhililing



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhililing/pseuds/zhililing
Summary: 人在喝多了的时候会胡扯，清醒的时候也会。
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Rokuya Nagi
Kudos: 3





	The ○○th Run

**Author's Note:**

> #意识流，只是一团咽不下去哽在喉咙的浊气  
> #62向，但是也没什么cp要素可言  
> ※四部公开以前写的，所以可能和后续剧情有所矛盾，笔者没看后续剧情不知道了

在一起欣赏了三月随手翻到的Russian Jumping动图之后毕达哥拉斯组短暂地陷入了沉默。大和委婉地向三月表达了跳楼很好，他也想跳，只是不想被当成这个时代多见的精神疾病患者广受担忧。不过是一种硬核嬉皮士而已。大和补充，这些比起应对新时代娱乐本身的衰落来说甚至算不了什么。但三月不是很明白大和在说什么，在他听来这些比较像是病人发烧的时候说的胡话。  
于是大和把头转向凪，希望这个身上流着一半维京人的血的男人能够明白这种彻头彻尾的疯狂的浪漫。而凪却只是不置可否地笑了笑。“全球危机可能是危机，也可能不是，但总而言之最后人们会证明它不是的。Yamato。”  
三月现在觉得他面对着两个病人。他本来只是想赞叹一下这个世界上真是无奇不有以及毛子是多么的充满男子汉气概，但说真的三月自己并不想跳。他不觉得作为娱乐业的一片齿轮的他们几个能够对娱乐业指手画脚什么，毕竟还要靠它吃饭——娱乐至死之后是娱乐已死，上帝最后还是把娱乐也从人类身边带走了。

但是之后大和还是觉得意难平。无论是低级趣味还是上流游艺都不过是对大脑的刺激。为了多巴胺！大和并不愿意承认自己是伊壁鸠鲁的信徒，但就像他无法抗拒洗完澡后从冰箱中拿出一罐啤酒的诱惑，他也无法否认快乐的重要性。自从在充斥着政治不正确的观点的贴图讨论版刷到关于北欧国民的日常生活描述帖（尽管可能只是因为发帖者的日常并不具有足够的代表性）之后，大和就对这片土地抱有了某些微妙的偏见。顺带着这份偏见也自然转移到了凪身上，尽管大和知道这并不对。  
在极光之下雪原之中成长起来的人怎么会满足于这样隔靴搔痒式的快乐呢。大和有意无意地总是给凪透露出他不耐烦的意思，尤其是在三月有工作，他不得不在凪的可怜表情攻击下陪着凪踏入动画公司明目张胆的圈钱陷阱的时候。  
“只看外表你也不像是会被消费主义的浪潮裹挟的人。”尽管凪的外表恰恰就像极了当今的消费这一符号本身——美丽得无可救药，人人都会爱上。大和只是非常想找个刁钻的角度损一损凪，虽然他最终说出来的话毫无杀伤力。  
“所以不能只凭外表去judge别人。”凪当然也没有把这视为攻击。他熟练地打开扭蛋壳，却在瞄见内容物的一瞬间就泄了气。“Jesus。又坠了。”  
大和看得出凪其实也并没有那么介意坠机。只是这一幕对于陪着凪出来买可可娜周边次数不多的大和都觉得既视感太强。好像乌洛波洛斯的蛇将他们也一起连着尾巴咬了下去，凪也没怎么一发抽中过想要的角色。但他信誓旦旦地说过他会一直抽到抽中为止，哪怕抽到概率失灵抽选的词义异化。  
大和觉得意难平。这就像玩手机游戏，在拥有无限多的课金道具之后抽卡本身也会失去意义，只剩下数据包空虚的发送与接收。大和觉得这没意思。玩的没意思。活着没意思。而凪却似乎很能从无数次过场动画的重复播放中苦中作乐。他们的的确确是两种人，只是因为可怜的人类还未能脱离场所的束缚，他们挨得近了彼此的分子便在无序运动时不小心做了交换。就算如此大和也觉得这根本称不上是娱乐。太温和了宛若那些他不愿意接的青春恋爱剧offer，不是属于成年人金戈铁马尔虞我诈。  
凪看得出大和的心不在焉——当然在他扭扭蛋的时候也不需要大和多么精神集中，但大和实在是相当心不在焉。这几天来大和对他欲言又止也实在是扰得他在意得紧，于是他停下拆扭蛋的手盯着大和无言地催促大和有话快说。  
“......二十一世纪初期人们的娱乐生活竟然堕落到了这样无聊的地步，未来的历史学家们怕是想都想不到吧。”大和憋了半天还是只说出这么一句不痛不痒重点描边学硕士级的话来。  
“Life sucks.”凪耸了耸肩。“要不是我们不是那种性质的组合，我还挺期待大家一起玩俄罗斯轮盘赌的。”  
“是啊。壮大概会很喜欢。可以用成员血淋淋的尸体照片做专辑封面。”  
“虽然我并不喜欢那样。”凪想象了一下idolish7中的谁倒在血泊里的样子之后皱了一下眉，但很快又做出一副无辜又悲悯的表情：“你我都知道没有比当下更无聊的时代了，yamato。与战争即和平同理，现在已经没有什么东西比无聊更有趣了。”  
“所以我们只能玩前人玩剩下的，还要考虑社会效益和舆论影响。”大和仍旧心不在焉地看着这会儿天上正飘过的国王布丁形状的浮云，打算拍照给环发过去。“所以还有什么人们在这么多年的抗争进化与社会形态变革里还没玩腻的事情可以做吗？”  
“当然有了。”凪莞尔一笑。“到现在医学也没能解决恋爱这种人间疾苦啊。”  
呵。恋爱。大和在脑内轻蔑地哼笑。还有比恋爱更不适合偶像的娱乐活动吗。但是哥哥我更想拥有一个活在三次元的女朋友啊——这样说出口之后大和才幡然醒悟他应当是会错了凪的意思。“等一下，你开什么玩笑。”他紧急补充。开什么玩笑。他在心里补充。凪脸上的笑容也从平时的傻如大狗变得高深莫测起来，尽管大和知道这样的认知变化也不过是他自己的心理暗示所致。  
“首先我怀疑你搞错了这些话的使用对象。其次......图什么？为了更好地利用碎片时间？”大和觉得头脑有些发热。这不应该。他们明明没有任何一句话触及核心，但是却像已经被卷进了海啸漩涡中无法从死亡手中逃脱了一样，是他自己一步步走进了凪布下的棋局。  
“你可以把这个作为你自己的理由，yamato。至于我......就像我相信把卡池抽干总会出货，人类也可以造出巴别塔，昼夜不停地替换忒修斯船上的每一块木板，终究能让它变成名存实亡的其他什么东西。重复看似无意义的事能起到的作用比一颗子弹或者纵身一跃要大多了。  
“当然不是说我在否认这种美学，只是我不喜欢——我更喜欢无聊一些的那种方式，我是说，有趣一些的那一种。会比较有成就感。”  
大和觉得有些好气又有些好笑。“你说的话我真是一个字都听不懂，我的大圣人。”  
“说谎可不好，yamato。那我们换个你熟悉的表达方式吧，请把眼镜摘下来。”  
“想都别想。”


End file.
